Inalcanzable
by Alex.GilRPC
Summary: Esta es la historia de un chico que siempre termina enamorado de la persona equivocada, siempre de un inalcanzable...
1. Chapter 1

Esto es lo que soy…

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 17 años y curso el último año de secundaria, estoy a punto de entrar en la universidad, bueno…. Si paso el examen, claro ttebayo!.

La verdad soy gay, desde que tengo memoria me gustan los chicos y no puedo evitarlo, he tratado de tener novia y aunque las quiero pero… nunca las he podido amar.

Siempre me enamoro de chicos que son heterosexuales o que son unos patanes, inmaduros, chicos que no luchan por nuestro amor, pero lo peor que me ha pasado es enamorarme de sasuke uchiha, un chico heterosexual que solo jugaba con mis sentimientos, o eso creo yo.

Mi historia empieza seis meses atrás, cuando solo creía que sasuke era uno mas de mis compañeros, un patincito mas del grupo "sharingan" antes liderado por el, después liderado por sai, Bueno la historia comienza así…

Un día común y corriente, en mi escuela la secundaria de "Konoha", justamente a la hora de la salida, Cierto azabache me seguía, yo iba caminando con mis amigos, Hinata y Kiba los cuales eran novios, Estábamos esperando el transporte fuera de la escuela, entonces cuando llega el transporte nos subimos, sasuke y su amigo suigetsu se suben con nosotros.

Kiba: ¿Qué onda Uchiha?  
Sasuke: ¿de que chico perro?  
Kiba: ¿Qué dicen las novias?

Sasuke me volteo a ver, yo no entendí por que… pero solo respondió:

Sasuke: no tengo, sabes… no le hago caso a niñas ofrecidas como las del salón.

Hinata: hey, hey.  
Sasuke: tu no hinata.  
Hinata: ok, ok.  
Kiba: cállate tu tonta.  
Hinata: bakka.

Kiba le da un beso a hinata, pero yo debía bajarme del transporte.

Yo: adiós hinata, adiós kiba, adiós Suigetsu y adiós…  
Sasuke: también me bajo aquí, adiós.  
Kiba: ¿adiós?  
Hinata: adiós Naru…  
Suigetsu ¿adiós?

Al bajarme ignore a sasuke, el cual caminaba a mi lado…

Sasuke: ¿por donde vives dobe?  
Yo: ¿Qué te importa teme?  
Sasuke: es que bueno… yo vivo por aquí y…  
Yo: (Sarcástico) ah si…. No me digas…  
Sasuke: si te digo, ¿Cómo andas?  
Yo: ¿de que?  
Sasuke: de novias, en la escuela… yo que se.  
Yo: mira si solo te bajaste conmigo para molestar, te puede parar otro transporte.  
Sasuke: no, no, no perdón, no te quería molestar.  
Yo: ok, me alegra que lo entiendas.  
Sasuke: bueno…  
Yo: nos vemos mañana teme, esta es mi casa.  
Sasuke: ah, ya veo, etto… te veo mañana dobe.  
Yo: si, adiós.

Salude a mis padres, a mis hermanos el mayor deidara el menor konohamaru, comí lo que había sobrado de la comida y después entre a mi MSN.

Cuando entre vi conectada a mi amiga Hinata y a mi ex novio Ranma.

Salude a ambos, intente darle celos a Ranma diciéndole que un chico me había acompañado hasta mi casa, pero no funciono… Por otro lado, Hinata me empezó a decir cosas como que sasuke era lindo, que era guapo, que podía interesarse en mi, cosas así. Pero fue hasta ese momento que me empezó a llamar la atención el uchiha, vi una foto que tenia en mi tocador en la que salimos todos los del salón, vi a sasuke, es muy guapo, ojos negros, cabello azabache, piel clara, es muy lindo… ¿Qué me pasaba? Ese teme no me llamaba la atención hasta que hinata lo menciono…

Al día siguiente en clases no pude evitar mirarlo, era muy guapo, era atlético, su mirada era seductora, sus piernas eran muy flaquitas, pero era lo único malo que tenia jajaja.

Las clases pasaron normales, la hora de la salida llego y al igual que el día anterior sasuke me acompaño hasta mi casa y después tomo camino hacia la suya.

Creo que me estaba empezando a gustar sasuke…

Mis amigos no sabían que yo era gay, ya que una vez se los había insinuado y me excluyeron unos días, si ya se que esos no son amigos, pero son las únicas personas de la escuela que me hablan, todos los demás me tratan como si tuviera un demonio dentro.

Bueno, mis amigos son Neji, Kiba, Hinata y shikamaru, junto conmigo somos el equipo "kyubi", la líder es hinata y en el salón nos conocen por ser los más "raros" y por hinata y shikamaru que son muy inteligentes.

Neji y kiba son los mejores amigos, pero ambos quieren a hinata yeso convierte su amistad en rivalidad, Hinata era muy amiga de sai, pero al sai tener novia se alejo de ella y de los "kyubis", shikamaru es muy buen amigo mío el mejor que he tenido, sai lo fue pero ahora es una persona a la cual no conozco mucho.

Hinata y kiba sostienen o sostenían un "romance" secreto , el cual saben todos los del salón excepto neji.

Sasuke era el líder de "sharingan" pero su amigo suigetsu, lo relevo sin que sasuke se diera cuenta, ahora sasuke es uno más del grupo, pero es el más guapo de este.

Ahora hablare mas de mi, Tengo 2 hermanos Deidara es mi gemelo, es amigo de los "sharingans" ya que en sus inicios fue uno de ellos cuando iba a la escuela con itachi el hermano mayor de sasuke, deidara es rubio como yo, tiene los ojos azules, como yo, pero el usa una coleta ya que tiene el cabello muy largo.

Mi hermano konohamaru es un niño de 9 años, es muy latoso y tiende a ser desesperante, mis padres dicen que soy un mal ejemplo para el, pero créanme el no es un angelito.

Bueno… Ahora ya me conocen, esto es lo que soy…


	2. Chapter 2

Alérgico…  
Hola de nuevo amigas y amigos, bueno como les conté en el capitulo anterior, Sasuke empezó a gustarme ósea así ya saben, empezó a llamarme la atención, jejeje.

Sasuke, es un chico muy noble, lindo y tierno en el fondo, por que por fuera pone su coraza de chico frio y sin sentimientos, sus novias o las que han sido sus novias dicen que es un patán con ellas, que es de lo peor etc.

Para mí, sasuke es una persona cerrada que no comparte sus sentimientos con los demás por miedo, miedo a que le hagan daño, tiene miedo a entregar su amor.

Bueno un día sasuke y yo caminábamos por la calle, y salió la conversación de las chicas y yo le pregunte por su ex novia mi amiga Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke: sakura…  
Naruto: ¿Cómo se hicieron novios?  
Sasuke: pues…

*Flashback*  
Sakura estaba enamorada de sasuke, pero sasuke siempre había sido indiferente con ella.

Un día las amigas de sakura estaban jugando "botella" y a sakura le toco que Ino le pusiera un castigo, el "castigo" era que sakura le diera un beso a sasuke.  
Sakura con toda la pena del mundo se acerco y le dijo a sasuke lo que debía hacer y antes de que pudiera rechazar la propuesta, suigetsu le dijo a sakura que si.

Sasuke: ¿Qué?  
Suigetsu: permítenos un momentito saku.  
Sakura: ok.

Se alejaron un poco de sakura y…

Suigetsu: te conviene, además sakura esta bien buena.  
Sasuke: agh… que fastidio….

A lo lejos…

Shikamaru: oye esa es mi frase.

Sasuke: Bueno… lo are…

Sasuke vuelve con sakura y acepta…

Sasuke: esta bien…  
Sakura: ¿si?  
Sasuke: si…  
Sakura: ¿entonces?  
Sasuke: ¿Qué?  
Sakura: bésame…

Sasuke toma el mentón de sakura y la besa…

Ese mismo día sakura se animo para confesarle sus sentimientos a sasuke…

Sakura: la verdad sasuke… acepte cumplir ese reto, por que…  
Sasuke: ¿Por qué?  
Sakura: por que te amo… desde hace tiempo me gustas… y mucho…

/*Flashback*/  
Suigetsu: te conviene… además sakura esta buenísima…  
/*End Flashback*/

Sasuke: entonces…  
Sakura: bueno… si tu quieres… podríamos ser…  
Sasuke: ¿novios?  
Sakura: O/O  
Sasuke: ¿eso querías decir?  
Sakura: ¿te gustaría?  
Sasuke: (Me conviene, nadie debe saber que soy…) Si sakura, así es…

Desde entonces el y sakura se hicieron novios…

*End Flashback*  
Me quede pensando unos segundos…

Sasuke: ¿Qué te ocurre dobe?  
Naruto: es que… sakura me dijo que tú no eres afectuoso…  
Sasuke: ¿Qué?  
Naruto: me conto que…

*Flashback*  
Sakura estaba sentada en el piso cerca de su lugar triste y naruto como buen amigo fue a ver ¿Qué le pasaba?

Naruto: ¿Qué paso saku? ¿Por qué tan triste?  
Sakura: nada…  
Naruto: anda dime, desahógate.  
Sakura: es… sasuke…  
Naruto: ¿Qué te hizo ese teme?  
Sakura: es que… no demuestra cariño hacia mí…  
Naruto: saku…  
Sakura: se que me quiere… pero no lucha por nuestro amor… es indiferente, frio y es alérgico al amor.  
Naruto: sakura…  
*End Flashback*

Naruto: eso fue lo que me dijo…  
Sasuke: la verdad… nunca la quise solo estuve con ella por que me presiono suigetsu.  
Naruto: (decepcionado) ah… si…

Fue muy fácil enamorarme de el, no puedo creerlo soy un tonto enamoradizo.

Naruto: bueno… ya llegamos a mi casa, adiós…  
Sasuke: adiós dobe…

Entre a casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…  
Sakura tenía razón…  
Sasuke es… alérgico…  
Alérgico… al amor….  
*Flashback*  
Sakura casi llorando comenzó a cantarle a naruto una canción que le escribió a sasuke…

Me hiere el ruido de los automóviles  
Perdí mi oxigeno y mi voluntad  
Mientras avanza al dolor un kilometro mas  
Yo me quedo y tú te vas

En esta noche de estrellas inmóviles  
Tu corazón es alérgico a mí  
Aun late ni por error, Un milímetro atrás  
Respiro en un congelador y no saldré jamás

Ya no curare tu soledad  
Cuando duerma la ciudad  
No estaré para oír  
Tus historias tontas  
No, por que tienes miedo de sentir  
Eres alérgico a soñar  
Y perdimos color  
Por que eres alérgico al amor...

Voy caminando en tormentas eléctricas, buscando  
Algún territorio neutral.

Donde no escuche de ti, donde aprenda a olvidar,  
A no morir y a no vivir a fuera de lugar.

Ya no curare tu soledad  
Cuando duerma la ciudad  
No estaré para oír  
Tus historias tontas  
No por que tienes miedo de sentir  
Eres alérgico a soñar  
Y perdimos color...

¿Sabes?, no voy a cuidar tus pasos.  
No te puedo defender de ti.

Ya no curaré tu soledad cuando duerma la ciudad.  
No estaré para oír tus historias tontas, no.  
¿Por qué tienes miedo de sentir?  
¿Por qué eres alérgico a soñar?  
Y perdimos color, porque eres alérgico al amor.  
*End Flashback*


End file.
